Entities, such as software developers and/or vendors, provide software and services. Example software can include enterprise software. In some examples, enterprise software can include application software (an application) that interacts with one or more databases. For example, an application can be hosted on one or more application servers and a user can interact with the application using a client device. In some examples, user interaction can result in data being read from, written to, and/or modified within one or more databases.
During a lifecycle of the application and/or database, one or more maintenance operations may be required. Example maintenance operations include upgrading, patching and testing. In order to perform such maintenance procedures, the application and/or database may be taken offline, such that users are unable to interact with the application and/or database, which is referred to as downtime. Although software providers have strived minimize downtime, achieving zero downtime during such maintenance procedures has been an elusive goal. Further, some maintenance procedures have required, for example, copying of data to separate databases, which can require additional resources, e.g., computer processing, memory.